creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Light Lumite Wall
Basic Information The Light Lumite Wall is a light blue shimmering cubic building block with purple accents in it on all 6 sides that can only be crafted after finding its rare Recipe. It can be processed into several shapes and used for building purposes."The good twin. He won't spit in your food. Maybe." How to obtain This building block cannot be obtained in its crafted form from any Creatures or Treasure Chests. It can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (default key "q") only after learning its rare Recipe. Other than that, this crafted block can be bought in infinite amounts like all placeable blocks and objects as parts of Building kits for Blueprints that can be customized for this purpose. Building kits have to be paid with Coins that can be bought for real money in the Store via Steam wallet. Simply obtaining already crafted blocks / objects will not unlock their crafting recipes though. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for this rare block can only be unlocked by discovering and then learning the according Recipe Book. This rare Recipe can be found in Iron Treasure Chests that spawn in darkness on Lava layer blocks, or in Diamond Treasure Chests that spawn in darkness on Corrupted Blocks. The Recipe can also be obtained as a loot from Silver Keepas or Golden Keepas, or as a rare pet-harvest from blue Keepas, and maybe from Things too. How to craft To craft 8 (blocks of) Light Lumite Walls at a time, you'll need: * 2 Diamond Rods made of Diamond bars in a Processor * 4 Lumite bars made in a Forge from Lumite Ore that can only be extracted from Lumite Nodes found on the Corruption layer underground * 2 Trog Horns, obtained as a loot or pet-harvest from Trogs that spawn during the day in Canyons * 2 Globs of Goo crafted from Mold in the Crafting Menu or looted/harvested from many Creatures Crafting (or obtaining) Light Lumite Walls will unlock the crafting recipe for Light Lumite Stairs. How to process further Blocks of Light Lumite Wall can be put into a Processor. One Light Lumite Wall can then be processed either into * 4 Light Lumite Slopes, or * 2 Light Lumite Slabs, or * 2 Light Lumite Columns No crafting recipe is necessary for this. Simply carry blocks of Light Lumite Wall with you in your inventory and activate a Processor that has been placed into the world with right-click or "f" (as the default key) while pointing the cursor at the Processor. Then put the Light Lumite Wall block/s into the Processor with right-click on their icon that is now sorted at the top of the large inventory window to the left side of the Processor window, or drag & drop the stack/s into the Processor slot with your left mouse button. One Light Lumite Slope can then be cut further in a Processor once more into either 2 Light Lumite Slope Inner Corners or 2 Light Lumite Slope Outer Corners, or even into 2 Rounded Light Lumite Slopes. How to use Light Lumite Walls can be used for building and decoration purposes by placing them into the game world. You can fully rotate Light Lumite Walls into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated block or item, so that all blocks of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. Light Lumite Walls can be picked up without the need to equip any Power Cells. Of course you won't be able to pick up such blocks on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Other than that, Light Lumite Walls can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots or the like, where they will usually be reduced in size while on display. Category:Recipe Category:Building Block Category:Crafted Category:Decor